horizoneventfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
November 27, 1998 ''' At 9:28 PM, for 67 seconds, the sky above Rochester, NY is bathed in cascading colored, lights. Pinks, purples, yellows, and oranges all seem to fluctuate with one another to provide a level of light equal to early dawn or late dusk on the otherwise clear, dark night. This comes to be known as the Horizon Event. Seconds after this event completes, clouds cover the sky and torrential rains begin, lasting for several hours. At 9:33, the emergency services recieves the first reports of individuals having fallen unconsious without any clear cause. Among the earliest reported victims is Hugo Hameldon. Within the hour, hundreds of similar reports have come in and local ambulance services is unable to keep up with the demand. By morning, more than 2,000 individual incidents have been reported and, within 72 hours, 14,783 people require treatment for coma-like symtoms. '''November 28, 1998 On a morning news report, Ginny Ryan coins the term 'Horizon Event' to refer to the effect of the evening prior. At 3:15 PM, Elias Stawski awakens from his suspension, the first to do so. At first, he appears confused, but eventually he regains full cognizance and awareness with no apparent ill effect. A band of tests are run and it is determined that Stawski was perfectly healthy, despite having gone more than 12 hours without food. November 30, 1998 Doctors at Strong Memorial Hospital determine that the victims in 'comas' require limited sustenance; virtually no food and very little water or oxygen. Their bodily functions have very limited continuation, leading to little need to clean them or allow for excretion of waste. Various facilities are established to continue studying those under the effects of what is being termed as 'suspended animation.' It is also noted that a large number of those in suspension were showing significant signs of physical mutation. December 2, 1998 Hugo Hameldon awakens from his coma and discovers, over the course of the next several days, that he can accurately predict the weather up to the minute. December 9, 1998 As part of a series of interviews with those affected by the Horizon Event, Hugo Hameldon is interviewed in Channel 13 WHAM News by Norma Holland. December 16, 1998 Norma Holland interviews musician Maddy Zelinski, another individual affected by the Horizon Event. December 23, 1998 At a tenement fire, in the city, a flying man appears and saves a number of people from the fire and assists with efforts to battle the blaze. Hailed as a hero, the man disappears before he can be questioned by the press, who hail him as 'Silverstreak' due to his silver outfit. Over the course of the next several weeks, Silverstreak would appear at several other emergencies, rescuing people at each scene. December 25, 1998 A gun fight on Emmet Street between gang rivals over drug sales is interrupted by a vigilante who draws fire from both sides and manages to subdue the assailants with rubber bullets. Seven arrests are made for possession with intent to sell and illegal firearms. Witnesses and perpetrators, alike, depict the individual as having been struck multiple times by bullets and referring to himself as 'Resilient.' Resilient would go on to deal with several other dangerous groups, including busting an arms deal and multiple drug transactions. Despite his efforts, many of the arrests fail to result in imprisonment. December 31, 1998 At the Oak Hill Country Club New Year's Eve Gala, four large individuals who resemble humanoid rhinoceroses attack, destroying property and injuring 20 party-goers in attendance. The damage, however, would have been much worse had the assailants not been repelled by an individual with super-abilities who is identified by a witness as Professor Eldritch. Eldritch manages to use his wide array of abilities to subdue the creatures, teleporting away with them after weakening them. January 6, 1999 Colm Manning of Harmony Security Solutions, the company having rebranded from Blackwater International, introduces the world to their paid superhuman operative, Resilient II, during a press conference. They indicate that Resilient will be the first of a series of superhuman agents they will be able to deploy around the world. When questioned about the existence of a different superhuman called 'Resilient,' Colm Manning notes that that individual seems to have not taken the effort to trademark his identity. Norma Holland interviews lawyer Vince Schlyer, whose absolute belief that he has always been a gorilla stuns the audience. January 7, 1999 Mister Fade appears at the downtown branch of Chase Bank and attempts to rob the place during daylight hours. There is a short, tense stand-off with the police before the arrival of Silverstreak, who manages to defeat Fade through unknown means. January 13, 1999 Norma Holland interviews Dejean Page, as part of her series on those affected by the Horizon Event. Page coins the term 'venter,' which comes to be used as a slang term for those so affected. January 20, 1999 As the final special interview with victims of the Horizon Event, Norma Holland interviews Carl Wrigley. His admission of his personal hatred of his condition and his rant about being 'punished by God' causes somewhat of an uproar and the segment is cancelled. January 23, 1999 Mister Fade takes over Mario's Italian Restaurant, demanding that the hostages make him the sole heir to all they own. Before this scheme can come to any form of fruition, Professor Eldritch appears, doing battle with Fade. The pair of them seem to be stalemated when the arrival of Silverstreak manages to knock Fade off balance. After Fade escapes, both Eldritch and Silverstreak disappear. February 9, 1999 Resilient I and Silverstreak do battle near the newly-rechristened Kodak Revolving Top Building. There are indications that Silverstreak may have been mind-controlled. The pair part as allies. March 6, 1999 Press conferece for the Paragons. During the Q&A portion the event is attacked by the Backwards Man. Doctor Dinosaur and the others defeat him. Category:Game Information